


Kinktober 2020: Cunnilingus, Roleplay, Hair Pulling

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But whatever, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, oral is not a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: There's a pretty blonde at the bar. Rita's definitely interested.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Cunnilingus, Roleplay, Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



The blonde's been giving Rita flirty looks for the last hour. She's sitting in a dark corner sipping on a glass of white wine, and every time she looks at Rita, her eyes flash clear interest. She also flashes a bit of leg and casually opens a button on her blouse when she knows Rita is looking. 

It's that button opening that makes the decision for Rita. There's just a hint of cleavage, and Rita wants to see it up close, maybe drag a fingertip from the pretty blonde's collarbone down to the shadow of it. She picks up her glass of wine and walks towards the blonde, making sure to add a bit of sway into her hips as the blonde watches her make her way over. 

"Hi," Rita says, setting her glass on the table. "I think you want my company." 

The blonde beams. There's a slight flush high on her cheeks, and her eyes are the kind of blue that Rita swears only exists when described in fiction. "Oh, good, you noticed," she replies. There's a slight twang to her words, and her vowels are soft. 

Rita slips into the other chair at the table and sips her wine. "I'm Rita."

"Amanda."

Rita gives Amanda a long look, lingering on the vee of exposed skin showing where she's got her buttons open. "You don't sound like you grew up around here."

"No, I'm from Georgia," Amanda replies. "Just in town for the week."

"Come to see the city?"

"Came to work, but we finished early." Amanda leans forward and lays her arms on the table. It presses her breasts up, increasing her cleavage. The shirt she's wearing is a silvery-gray that sets off her eyes, and there's a tiny, gold locket dangling between her breasts. "What about you?"

"Born and bred in the city," Rita replies. She slides one leg forward, pressing her calf against Amanda's. Amanda responds by pressing back. Promising. "Anything in the city you want to see before you go?"

Amanda's gaze lingers on Rita's lips and neck, then skims down Rita's front, clearly appreciating the shape of her in the wrap dress she's wearing. "Wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of you."

Rita chuckles. "Does that line work in Georgia?"

"Never tried it," Amanda says, giving Rita an innocent look she does not trust. "Of course, I don't know a lot of beautiful redheads, so I don't get to try many lines."

"You should widen your pool of interest."

Amanda circles a finger around the edge of her wine glass. "Maybe when I'm back in Georgia," she says. "But right now, all I see is exactly what I'm looking for."

Rita watches Amanda's fingers move, then meets her eyes again. "I don't take home strangers from bars. No matter how tempting they are."

"I don't take strangers back to my hotel room, either," Amanda says. "We'll have to find a compromise."

Rita hooks her ankle around Amanda's and tugs. "It's dark back here," she says. "Use your imagination."

Amanda takes a quick look around. The bar is somewhat crowded but not packed. There are people across the room setting up on a stage, and most of the people around them have focused their attention there. The tables have black tablecloths that nearly touch the floor. Amanda meets Rita's eyes again, then tosses her hair behind her shoulders. "How dangerous do you want to be?"

"Try me," Rita replies. 

Amanda cuts her a quick grin. "Oh, I'm gonna," she promises, and then she slips off her chair, ducking under the tablecloth. 

Rita feels her hand on her ankle and slides forward on her chair so her cunt is closer to the edge. She opens her legs as far as she can without causing the tablecloth to lay differently. There's a soft lick just above her knee, and Rita drops a hand down. Amanda takes the hint and pulls Rita's hand until it's in her hair. Rita tugs lightly, and Amanda turns into the feeling. Rita tugs again in the opposite direction, and Amanda's head turns that way. 

Rita waits for a few seconds, curious what Amanda will do next. There's another tiny lick on her knee, then a kiss a little higher, then a small bite. She massages Amanda's scalp to encourage her, and Amanda responds by dragging her mouth up the entire length of Rita's inner thigh. Fingers press against the crotch of Rita's panties, and she shifts her hips forward minutely, seeking more pressure. 

Amanda presses her fingers harder, reading Rita's cue, and nuzzling right next to Rita's cunt until Rita pulls her head back, then shifts it so Amanda's nose and mouth are pressed against her cunt over her fingers. Amanda slips her fingers out of the way and sucks Rita's lips through her panties, licking and pressing her tongue against the lace until Rita can feel how soaked it is from her mouth. 

"Rita!" someone shouts, and Rita looks up, legs clenching in surprise. Amanda only pauses for a moment, and then Rita feels her pull her panties to one side and breath against her clit. 

"Victoria, hello!" Rita says, smiling at the other woman. She's walking up with a tiny brunette wearing an even tinier dress, and Rita would appreciate the view if Amanda weren't currently pressing closed mouth kisses above and below her clit. 

"You remember Kinsey," Victoria says, waving towards Kinsey.

"Of course, Rita says, pulling hard at Amanda's hair to try and get her back off, but Amanda refuses to budge and grabs Rita's knees in response. "Good to see you again, Kinsey."

"You, too," Kinsey says, glancing around the room. "Is your girlfriend not here?"

Amanda licks into Rita slowly, curling the tip of her tongue to tease Rita's inner lips as she does so. Rita twists Amanda's hair in her hand and pulls harder than before. Amanda refuses to budge again and simply repeats her slow lick. 

"She's busy right now," Rita replies. Amanda sucks her clit, and Rita can't help the way her hips buck. 

Victoria gives RIta a shrewd look. "Busy, you said?"

Rita nods as Amanda rubs a thumb against her clit and nuzzles deeper into her cunt. "You'll see her around later, I'm sure."

Victoria gives a small laugh. "I'm sure," she replies. She hooks an arm around Kinsey's waist and leads her away, whispering something in her ear that causes Kinsey to turn back and stare at the table for a moment. 

Rita lets herself moan quietly as Amanda steals her full attention again. She tongue fucks Rita's cunt with quick flicks, then rubs two fingers against the bottom edge of Rita's slit, getting her fingers wet before sliding them halfway into Rita. 

Rita loosens her grip on Amanda's hair so Amanda can move more freely. Amanda pulls away from Rita's cunt to suck and nip her inner thighs, her fingers sinking deeper into Rita as she does so. She lifts her hips to encourage Amanda to change the angle and wraps a leg around Amanda's head when she turns her mouth back to Rita's cunt and rubs her fingers against Rita's g-spot. 

Rita shakes in silence as Amanda sucks her clit and rubs her g-spot at the same time. Her orgasm thrums just under her skin, and Rita forces herself not to come just for the extra thrill of it. She takes a sip of her wine and sets it down, spreading her hand wide on the table as she pulls Amanda's hair to tilt her face up just enough to get the exact angle on her clit that she needs to come on Amanda's face. 

It takes Amanda half a minute to slip out from under the table. Her skirt is rucked up high on her thighs, but she makes no effort to fix it. Instead, she throws a leg over Rita's own and sits squarely in her lap, slipping her tongue into Rita's mouth for a long, lazy kiss as Rita grabs her ass in both hands and squeezes. 

When Amanda pulls away, she lifts her hair off her neck and fans herself as Rita opens another button on her blouse, putting her bra on display. "Did I hear VIctoria and Kinsey?" she asks. 

"Yes," Rita replies. She trails her nails over Amanda's leg, then slips her hand under Amanda's rucked up skirt. "Did you get yourself off?"

"Not yet," Amanda says, rolling her hips forward as Rita just barely touches her cunt. "Thought you could get me off on stage, maybe edge me a little while everyone watches."

Rita smiles and grabs Amanda's breast. "You are filthy tonight," she says.

Amanda grins and pulls her shirt to one side so she can lift her breast out of her bra. "I'm filthy every night," she says, rubbing a finger over her nipple so it hardens. 

Rita ducks her head and sucks Amanda's nipple. The stage is still occupied, but she can spend some quality time teasing Amanda in all sorts of ways until it's available again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta! You are fabulous!


End file.
